


'til the end of the night

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, superhero au, warnings: references to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “I told you. I don’t fight anymore. Leading them in the field is Shelby’s responsibility.”“Well, perhaps you should have considered ensuring she had the proper training before allowing that.” Mrs. Greene tosses a newspaper onto Alyssa’s desk.Alyssa picks it up and frowns at the headline.LEGION: HEROES OR HAZARDS?“Oh, please,” Alyssa scoffs.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Field, are you going to capture this guy soon?” _

Kaylee Klein scowls at the voice in her headset. “No, Ops. We were planning on letting you set up a sleeping bag.”

_ “Oh.” _ Kevin Shields pauses on the other end of the line.  _ “Okay.” _

_ “Ops, Two is messing with you. We’re almost on location.” _ Shelby Gonzales shoots a look over her shoulder at Kaylee, a silent ‘really?’.

Kaylee just shrugs.

_ “Guys, we have a problem,” _ Carrie Delgatto says, her voice thick with urgency.  _ “Suspect just ran into the park.” _

_ “Fuck,” _ Shelby mutters.  _ “Are you sure, Four?” _

_ “Positive, One. He was headed for the fountain.” _

_ “Shit. At least most people will have cleared out of there in all this rain, but it’s not the best apprehension site.” _

Nick Boomer’s laugh echoes through the headset.  _ “Is there a good apprehension site?” _

“Middle of the desert?” Kaylee offers.

_ “Yeah, but who’s gonna drive us home afterwards?” _

Kaylee snorts out a laugh. “Call a cab, Three.”

_ “Fountain’s just beyond that building,” _ Shelby says.  _ “Four, scout ahead.” _

_ “Roger that.” _

Kevin’s voice returns.  _ “Field, I’m getting a report that this guy didn’t rob that convenience store with a gun. He was using a fireball.” _

“Oh, that’s a convenient detail for the report to leave out.”

_ “Shit!” _

Shelby stops in her tracks, and Kaylee almost runs right into her.  _ “Four, report!” _

_ “Bastard boiled the water in the fountain. There’s steam all over the place. Can’t see a thing. I think-” _

_ “Four? Four!” _ Shelby takes off at a sprint, heading in the direction of the fountain. Kaylee follows, running just as hard.

As soon as she goes into the steam, something hard hits Kaylee in the back, sending her skidding a few steps forward. “Jesus, Three, it’s me!”

“Shit. Sorry, Two,” Nick says from right nearby. “I can’t see a damn thing in here.”

“Neither can I. I think-”

There’s a burst of electricity from the direction of the center of the cloud of steam, and a voice cries out in pain.

“One!” Kaylee yells. “One, status!”

Flames explode from the same direction, and Kaylee pulls a metal trash can in front of her and Nick, protecting them before and of the fire reaches them. They hear a heavy cracking sound, concrete shattering, and Shelby’s voice screams,  _ “EVERYONE MOVE!” _

Kaylee breaks the metal can into pieces, concerned, and starts to back up as Nick moves as well.

Her heart sinks as she hears the furious sound of rushing, boiling water.

* * *

“Well, of course you  _ know _ how we aim to please,” Alyssa Greene says with a grin on her face, pacing her office with her phone pressed to her ear. “We would just  _ love _ to attend your charity gala. As I’m sure you know, the legion is an asset to this community, and we are always more than happy to support local causes.” She looks up as her mother walks into the office without knocking, and she holds out a hand to keep her from interrupting. “Alright. Yes. Of course. We’ll be there. Thank you very much. Ms. Monae. We’ll see you then.”

She hangs up and sets her phone down before sitting behind her desk with a heavy sigh. “Charity event. The team won’t like it, but that’s not really my problem. We have to shake hands and smile with the money in this town, or we won’t get very far.”

“I see.” Mrs. Greene stands in front of the desk, her hands folded in front of her. “Is that why you weren’t with the rest of the team this morning?”

“I told you. I don’t fight anymore. Leading them in the field is Shelby’s responsibility.”

“Well, perhaps you should have considered ensuring she had the proper training before allowing that.” Mrs. Greene tosses a newspaper onto Alyssa’s desk.

Alyssa picks it up and frowns at the headline.

**_LEGION: HEROES OR HAZARDS?_ **

“Oh, please,” Alyssa scoffs. “That fountain was not our fault.”

“So you’re aware of the fountain. Here I thought you had yourself so holed up in your ass-kissing that you didn’t even know that people on your team were injured.”

Alyssa pauses.

“My God,” Mrs. Greene growls, disgusted. “You  _ don’t _ know.”

“I’ve been busy, Mother. Somebody needs to keep this place running, and that’s what I’m doing.”

“Sure you are.” Mrs. Greene shakes her head slowly. “Go check on your people, Alyssa. Be a leader for once.” She sighs and turns, walking out of the office.

* * *

Alyssa storms into the med bay, the newspaper rolled tight in her hand. “Does someone -  _ anyone  _ \- want to tell me what the  _ fuck _ happened out there? Because I  _ really _ don’t appreciate starting my morning off with a leadership lecture from my mother.”

“We got ambushed,” Shelby says, wincing as Angie Dickinson applies a pad to a burn on her arm. “The asshole made the fountain steam up and then demolished it while the water was boiling. We’re lucky there was no one else in the park.”

“How did he even get that far?”

“Dude was fast,” Carrie says, holding an ice pack to the back of her head. “You have to be fast to knock me out, you know that, boss.”

“Yes,” Alyssa says dryly. “I would imagine that someone would indeed have to be fast to knock out someone  _ who can let a punch go right through them.” _

“Look, Lys, you weren’t there.” Shelby tries to stand up, but a quiet, warning hiss from Angie keeps her in place. “You don’t get to play quarterback when we’re already on the bus home. It’s over. It’s done. We pull ourselves together and move on.”

Alyssa throws the newspaper into Shelby’s lap. “It might not be so easy to move on from this one, Shelby.” She looks around at the others, still in their uniforms, lingering. “Go clean yourselves up,” she mutters before turning and walking out of the med bay.

* * *

When Alyssa walks into her office, she quickly puts her sunglasses on when she realizes there’s a woman standing by her bookshelf, idly reading the titles on the spines.

“Excuse me,” Alyssa says when she walks in. “Can I help you?”

The woman turns and adjusts the messenger bag on her shoulder, giving Alyssa a pleasant smile. She’s wearing a white button-down under a sweater, and when she focuses on Alyssa she pushes her glasses up on her nose, and her short blonde hair is messy and curly, and she would be cute if she wasn’t suspicious. “Oh, well, I don’t really know yet. I believe I’m here to help you, actually.”

Alyssa laughs. “That’s not really how it goes around here.”

“I’m sure. You’re Zero, right? Current team leader of the legion, doesn’t really do much fieldwork, powers of volatile constructs?”

“...Yes…”

“Which is pretty cool, I have to admit. The method of taking what are effectively bombs and applying them to nonlethal vigilantism must have been a fascinating journey of self-discovery.” The woman winces and steps forward, holding out her hand. “I apologize. I have a bit of a habit of keying in on what details about a person could make for an interesting tale.”

Alyssa shakes her hand slowly, confused. “It’s… okay, but… who  _ are _ you?”

“Ah. You weren’t told. Figures.” The woman gives a small, awkward nod. “Uhm, well, I’m Emma Nolan.”

They both just stare at each other, Alyssa expression not even budging.

“I’m the one who wrote the article about the legion that was in the Edgewater Express this morning.”

Alyssa’s brow furrows. “That was  _ you? _ But-”

“Yeah, the title was far from my best work, but it was short notice. I don’t usually enjoy writing about empowered people, you know. It’s too gossip mag for me.  _ What would they look like under the glasses? _ Please.” Emma leans against the bookshelf and points at Alyssa’s sunglasses. “I don’t need some fancy dissertation to know you’re Alyssa Greene, and I figured that out long before your mother came to me and asked me to try to fix your reputation.”

“How the  _ hell _ do you know- Wait.  _ Wait. _ Hold on. My mother did  _ what?” _ Alyssa takes a step closer. “I don’t need you to do anything of the sort.”

Emma shrugs. “You kinda do,  _ hero. _ You and your team might be catching criminals, but the process has also been destroying city and citizen property all along the way. It makes people anxious, and it makes them afraid, and when you combine those two things, do you know what you get?”

“Stupidity?” Alyssa mutters.

“Misunderstanding.” Emma walks closer to Alyssa. “It’s how you end up being called a criminal just like the ones you’re putting in jail, Ms. Greene.”

Alyssa clenches her jaw, her eyes narrow. “So what exactly are you suggesting?”

“Let me in. Let me spend time with you, with your team. Take a few photos, record a few interviews, write down notes. Let me see what you all really put into this, and then I’ll show everyone else why it matters that you do what you do.” Emma holds her hand out again. “I have no interest in making you out to be the bad guys, Ms. Greene. All I want is the truth. Give me that, and I’ll make sure you’re heard.”

There’s a pause as Alyssa just stares at Emma’s hand. Then, slowly, she reaches out and takes it. “Well,” she says quietly, using her other hand to take off her sunglasses. “When do you want to start?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Nolan, what project are you working on?”

Emma takes her pen out of her mouth and looks up at Barry as he leans on the wall of her cubicle. “You told me that if I wanted to go back to community news, I had to write at least one piece about people with powers. I found a way in, but it’s going to take time to get everything exactly right.”

He snorts. “A way in? What do you think this is, the mafia?”

“Have you ever spoken to someone from the legion? Because I have, and they’re not all that easy to get through to.”

“You’re speaking with the legion? They actually let you in after you debated their worth the other day?”

Emma leans back in her chair. “I framed it as if I was a PR person. If we find out things that look good, the public sees it, they start to look better.” She shrugs. “If I don’t find stuff that looks good, well, that’s on them.”

“That’s cold, Nolan, but it sounds like it’ll get you the story.”

“And if it does, I get to go back where I want?”

Barry pats her on the shoulder. “If it does, we’ll certainly talk about it.”

* * *

Alyssa sits at the head of the meeting table in the legion headquarters, Emma leaning against the wall behind her. “Did you want to sit down?” she mutters.

“No,” Emma says calmly. “I’m fine here; thank you.”

Alyssa turns to her as the other legion members walk in and take their seats. “You’re just going to hover the whole time?”

Emma grins at her. “I’m not hovering. I’m observing. Is that a problem for you, Ms. Greene?”

“No,” Alyssa says. She narrows her eyes at Emma, who just continues to smile, then turns back around.

“Who’s she?” Shelby asks, staring suspiciously at Emma.

“Everyone, this is Emma Nolan. She’s a reporter for the Edgewater Express.” Alyssa folds her hands together on the table in front of her, waiting for the blowup. “She’s going to be observing us for a little while.”

“You’re joking, right?” Kaylee asks. “We don’t need some snooping reporter following us around.”

“I’m not here to snoop,” Emma says calmly. “I’m just here to get a sense of what you all do here. How this whole operation works.”

Shelby narrows her eyes in Alyssa’s direction. “Why exactly weren’t were consulted before a stranger was allowed into our way of life?”

“My mother brought Ms. Nolan in, and I approved it. You work under us, Shelby. This was our decision to make.”

“Oh, great, thanks. Now she knows my name.”

“I already know all of your names,” Emma says idly. “They’re really not that hard to figure out.”

Alyssa winces. “You’re not helping.”

“I’m merely trying to speed this up. Each of you live within five miles of this building, you’re employed under a shell company set up under Veronica Greene’s corporation, you each have strange patterns in your medical histories that coincide with legion injuries no mere medic could attend to…” Emma shrugs. “It’s not really difficult.”

Nick laughs. “I don’t know if I’m annoyed or impressed.”

“Both?” Carrie offers.

“For the time being, can we just ignore her and get on with business,” Alyssa says with a sigh. “Shelby, you said there was something about that armed robber the other day that needed to be reported.”

“Yeah. Yeah, there is.” Shelby drums her fingers against the table. “The police finished questioning him, and he admitted to working for the Gradys.”

Emma taps her pen against her notebook. “The Gradys being the crime family of supervillains? My boss gave me a cliffnotes description of them.”

“The cliffnotes probably leave out the true extent of how horrific they are,” Shelby says in a low voice. “Some of the worst crimes by people with powers in this city have been committed under the instructions of the Gradys.”

“Are they people you would be working on arresting, then?” Emma asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Absolutely. They’re most wanted in our books.” Alyssa leans on the table. “The first priority for us is always the immediate threats. Reports that are coming in  _ now, _ crimes that have just happened or dangers that are imminent. But right after that in the priority list is trying to get the worst of the worst off the streets. It’ll save the public a lot of pain and destruction in the future.”

Emma nods. “Makes sense to me.”

“Why don’t you observe Kevin in Ops for your first day? I don’t feel like babysitting you out in the field.”

“I can handle myself, but if it’ll distract you, fine,” Emma says dryly.

Shelby raises an eyebrow at Alyssa. “You’re going into the field?”

“I’m not exactly excited about it, but I think I have to. At least until this stuff all blows over. Is that okay?”

“Definitely.” Shelby shrugs. “I mean, it’ll be fine.”

“Alright then.” Alyssa taps her palm against the table. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

It’s a surprise when Emma opens the door of her apartment and finds Alyssa standing in the hallway, dressed in jeans, a light purple t-shirt, and a blazer.

“Stalking me now, Ms. Greene?”

Alyssa snorts. “I’m not doing anything of the sort.”

Emma steps back and lets her into the apartment. “Should I ask how you know where I live, then?”

“You’d be amazed how many resources I can have when I put my mind to it.”

“I’d say that’s creepy, but, in all honesty, that’s sort of how my job works, too. I suppose I have to respect it.” Emma walks into her kitchen and takes a pot of soup off the stove. “Are you hungry? I have salad and creamy shell soup.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a salad, but I’m allergic to shellfish.”

Emma blinks at her. “Shells like the pasta, Ms. Greene.”

Alyssa flushes pink. “Okay, that was an honest mistake.”

“Fair enough.” Emma hands her a bowl of soup. “Shellfish free.”

“Great, now you know how to kill me,” Alyssa mutters, taking the bowl and sitting down.

“I’ll be sure to publish it so that I’m not the only one who could’ve done it,” Emma jokes as she sits across from her. “Seriously, Ms. Greene, are you always this dramatic? Everyone isn’t out to get you.”

“Feels like it some days.” Alyssa shrugs. “I know the people in this city don’t particularly like us. It’s easy to feel like you have a target on your back.”

“I wouldn’t say that they don’t like you. They’re just nervous. Can you blame them? This city has become a battlefield for more fights that involve powers than any other city in the country. It’s practically an epidemic.”

“And yet amongst all of that, you still think you’re going to write something that’ll  _ help us?” _ Alyssa shakes her head. “No. I don’t buy it.”

Emma gives a small smile. “If you’re not buying it, why let me sell it?”

“Same reason I came here. I’m curious. You told me that you don’t like writing about people with powers, but here you are putting yourself right amongst us trying to get a story.” Alyssa leans in. “I want to know why.”

“I’ll tell you. But first I want to know what you  _ think _ the answer is.”

“Ambition,” Alyssa replies immediately. “Powers are one of the most lucrative news items in this city, and you’re trying to get in on where the money is.”

“Interesting that that’s what you think of me.” Emma taps her spoon against her bowl. “You’re almost exactly opposite the truth. You’re correct that powers are a lucrative news item, but I don’t  _ want _ to do a story on you because of it. I’m being  _ told _ to write about powers because of it. People don’t care much about paper news anymore. My editor knows I’m one of his best reporters, so he assigned me temporarily to assignments related to people like you.” She rubs the back of her neck. “But it’s not where I  _ want _ to be. My hope is that if I get a good enough story, I’ll be able to go back to the news I want.”

“And what kind of news is that?”

“Local. Community. I want to write articles about street fairs and investigative reports on landlords who are ripping off their tenants. The work you do is very important, and I do respect it, but the people of this city also deserve time and dedication put into things that can make them happy and things that are hurting them that don’t get enough focus.”

Alyssa is quiet for a long moment. “You’re an interesting person, Ms. Nolan.”

“Hardly. I do my best to be as uninteresting as possible.” Emma laughs. “I want to write the news, not be it.”

“A fair goal.” Alyssa fidgets with her bowl. “Trust me.  _ Being _ the news isn’t as fun as some people might think.”

* * *

Emma hands Alyssa a mug of coffee, then sits down on the couch.

“Thank you,” Alyssa murmurs, her gaze focused on a collection of photos on the mantle above the fireplace. “Did you take these?”

“Yeah. They’re from different stories I’ve done over the years. I actually double-majored in college, photography and journalism, so I try to take as many pictures as I can while I work.”

Alyssa taps the mantle in front of a photograph of firefighters battling a raging inferno. “This is from that bakery fire last year, isn’t it?”

Emma nods. “Flower’s Flour. Been there since the ‘50s, then just burned to the ground. The people in that neighborhood were devastated. It was a piece of their home.”

“It’s an amazing photograph. I’m impressed you were able to get that close. They had that whole block locked down for days.”

“Good camera.” Emma sets her mug down and shifts back on the couch. “You’ve asked me a lot tonight. Do I get to ask one of my own?”

Alyssa puts her coffee down as well and takes a seat on the couch next to her. “I suppose.”

“Why did you stop going out into the field?”

“Oof.” Alyssa laughs and shakes her head. “You’re going for the big question right out of the gate.” When Emma’s expression doesn’t change, she swallows. “Look, I think we need to know each other a little better for that. You’d have a better chance of getting me to sleep with you than getting that whole story right now.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “Huh.”

“...What?”

“I thought you didn’t like me. I didn’t exactly think sleeping with you was an option that was on the table, Ms. Greene.”

“I never said I didn’t like you,” Alyssa protests. “You  _ do _ annoy me, though.  _ A lot.” _

Emma laughs. “Well, that feeling is mutual.”

“So.” Alyssa clears her throat. “So I was just. Speaking figuratively. Y’know. Because I don’t have sex with people who annoy me.”

“Oh, of course not. Heaven forbid.”

Alyssa grabs her by the front of her sweater, pulling her towards her. “Will I have to deal with you the entire time you’re getting your story?”

“I hope so. I think I’ll get good material if I hang around you until you talk to me.”

“What would it take to get you bother one of the others instead?”

Emma grins. “You can’t seduce me into doing what you want, Ms. Greene.”

Alyssa narrows her eyes. “I wasn’t-” She pauses and looks down, realizing how close they are. “Shit.”

“Tell me, is the impulsiveness why you decided not to be in the field anymore?”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

Alyssa’s jaw tightens. “How is it that I’ve only known you a few days and yet I already feel like you’ve been haunting me for years?”

“I have a special way with people,” Emma replies with a grin.

Alyssa takes in a slow breath and murmurs, “How is it that I actually do want to kiss you right now?”

“That’s just my natural charm.” Emma leans in halfway, offering Alyssa the option to close the distance. “It works particularly well on lesbians who have both superpowers and shellfish allergies.”

Alyssa tries to hold back a laugh and fails. “Dammit.  _ Dammit.” _ She yanks Emma the rest of the way and kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do the sunglasses do?” Emma mumbles, lying down on her couch with Alyssa on top of her.

“Mm. You’re really going to ask questions while we’re making out?”

“Maybe you’ll be more receptive since I’m really good at it.”

“You really think-” Alyssa is cut off as Emma pulls her in closer, kissing her again. “You ass,” she mutters.

“Does that mean it’s working?” Emma asks with a smirk.

“Aren’t there laws against using your dumb hot face to get interviews or something?”

“My dumb hot face specifically?” Emma laughs. “No, I don’t think so.”

“There should be.” Alyssa presses their lips together again, and this time doesn’t let them stop. They move with each other, teeth, tongue, gasping breath, until the growing heat makes Emma take her sweater off. Alyssa’s hand brushes against what feels like cool, smooth stone, and a sharp, electric pain arcs through her. She jolts away, hard enough that she falls off the couch, and she gives a low groan. “What the hell…”

“I’m so sorry,” Emma says, hastily shoving something on a chain underneath her shirt. “I, uh, forgot.”

“Forgot  _ what? _ Your secret taser?” Alyssa sets her head down against the floor. “Fuck.”

“It, uh…” Emma blushes and rubs the back of her neck. “It’s just a little protection charm I got on my travels. It only reacts to people with powers, and I kinda got so distracted that I forgot I was wearing it.”

“A protection what? Those exist?” Alyssa rubs her fingers, still vibrating with pain. “I’m surprised the bad guys don’t use them.”

“Oh. Well, it’s pretty rare. I just happened to luck out.”

Alyssa sits up slowly, a wary look on her eyes. “Luck out?”

Emma adjusts her position on the couch. “I don’t mean it like that, Ms. Greene. It’s nothing against people with powers.”

“Having something that hurts that bad sure sounds like it is.”

“In my line of work, I run into a lot of people who don’t want me in their way,” Emma says quietly. “People with powers included.”

Alyssa’s gaze softens. “Even when you’re doing community reporting?”

Emma gives her a thin smile. “The people I do the investigative reports on like to hire people with powers as bodyguards.”

“I, uh… I don’t think I really realized your job could be dangerous.”

“Not as dangerous as yours.”

“Still.” Alyssa gets up and takes a seat on Emma’s lap. “I’m sorry for letting my brain immediately jump to the idea that you have it for  _ all _ of us.”

Emma rests her head against the back of the couch. “Someone hurt you,” she says quietly. “You don’t need to tell me. But someone hurt you, badly. I don’t think it was physical, or at least not physical enough to take you out of the field permanently, because you chose to go out earlier. But something scared you away from it.”

Alyssa takes in a shuddering breath. “Are you always this observant?”

“I try to be.”

“...I think I might tell you someday. But not today.”

Emma nods. “Fair enough.”

Alyssa tilts Emma’s head up by the jaw and presses a kiss to her throat. “Would it be too forward to say to hell with it all and ask if we can take this to your bedroom?”

Emma lets out a breathless laugh. “Probably. But I don’t think either of us cares.”

“Maybe you should take this off, though,” Alyssa says, tapping the chain visible at the edge of Emma’s collar.

“Yeah. That’s definitely a good idea.”

* * *

Alyssa lies in a dark room, under the covers of Emma’s bed, her breathing starting to slow. “How did you get this?” she asks softly, brushing her fingers over a thick, twisting scar around Emma’s right arm.

“It’s a long story,” Emma murmurs. “Not one I tend to talk about.” She shrugs. “You know how this city is. There’s always something bad happening.”

“Is that why you have that power-specific-taser?”

Emma gives a quiet laugh. “That’s not what it is, but I suppose in a way, yes, that’s why.”

Alyssa’s hand skims up and over Emma’s shoulder to her back, trailing down a scar that travels the entire length of Emma’s spine. “Is that how you got this one, too?”

“Complicated.”

“You know,” Alyssa says with a chuckle, “for someone who isn’t a superhero, your life is awfully complicated, Emma Nolan.”

“Emma Nolan? Don’t tell me you’re gaining some level of actual affection for me, Alyssa Greene. You might start opening up.”

“I guess it just feels impersonal to not call someone you’ve slept with by their first name.”

Emma laughs. “True.” She presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s cheek. “Do you want to stay?”

Alyssa sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I should go. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“Alright. Whatever you’re more comfortable with.”

Alyssa grins and rolls onto her side. “Any interest in another round before I leave?”

Emma smiles. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

* * *

“Everybody clap for Alyssa!” Shelby yells as Alyssa walks into the training room the next morning.

Alyssa blinks in confusion as Shelby, Kaylee, Carrie, and Hayden all applaud sarcastically. “What… the  _ hell _ is happening?”

Shelby grins and walks towards her, still clapping even as the others have stopped. “It’s your Walk of… Shame? Guilt? Pride? applause.” She puts her hands on her hips, still grinning. “You came home at four in the morning. I’m honestly impressed that you’re conscious.”

“Coffee. And how do you know I came home at four?”

“She gets up at four every day so she can go for a run before she comes in,” Kaylee says, walking over to one of the stationary bikes. “It’s annoying. Somebody remind me why I’m living with an athlete.”

“You love her?” Carrie offers.

Hayden simultaneously says, “The sex is probably good.”

Kaylee pauses, then shrugs. “Both are acceptable.”

“It’s good that we’re on sex as a topic, because now we can properly interrogate Alyssa on who she had it with last night,” Shelby says.

Alyssa grits her teeth. “I hardly see why it matters.”

“Ooo.” Hayden pauses her movement on the elliptical. “Defensive redirect. Must’ve been somebody she thinks we won’t like.”

“Nolan,” Carrie says immediately.

Shelby raises an eyebrow. “Nolan?”

Alyssa makes a weak spluttering noise.

Kaylee nods. “Definitely Nolan.”

“Wow. Was making a move on her why you’re letting her interview us, or was it just a side bonus?” Shelby runs a hand through her hair. “You don’t usually sleep with reporters.”

“I didn’t realize I have a  _ type, _ Gonzales,” Alyssa says dryly.

“She’s  _ real _ defensive over this one.” Kaylee laughs. “She must actually like her.”

“Are you all done? Can we get some workout time in now?” Alyssa shakes her head and walks over to the pullup bar. “Gossipy assholes.”

Shelby walks over to Kaylee and lowers her voice. “Yeah,” she murmurs. “She  _ really _ likes her.”

Kaylee pauses her workout. “Do you think that’s a problem?”

Shelby just watches Alyssa for a moment. “I’m not sure yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What made you decide to do the whole superhero deal?”

Shelby frowns. “What do you mean? I have powers.”

“Well… yeah…” Emma shrugs. “That doesn’t mean you had to do all this stuff, though.”

“What was my other option?” Shelby asks with a laugh. “Supervillain?”

“No. You’re not required to use them.”

Shelby just stares at her across the table, a blank look on her face. “I… I didn’t really…” She swallows and shakes her head, a weak smile on her lips. “Don’t be ridiculous, Nolan. What else would I do? I’m a superhero. There’s no greater job in the world.”

* * *

“I hate this job sometimes,” Alyssa mumbles, pacing anxiously in an alley.

“Zero,” Kaylee says softly. “You need to just breathe, okay? I know you don’t like being out here, but you’re making me nervous, and it’s going to make the whole team nervous. It’s not helping.”

“I know that. I know that, but that doesn’t help  _ me.” _ Alyssa chews on the nail of her thumb.

“When was the last time you slept? Actually slept?”

Alyssa hesitates, then mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“When I was in bed with Emma,” she admits quietly.

Kaylee pauses. “...Oh.”

“I don’t know what it is about her, Two. I’m drawn to her. It’s easier to focus when I’m bickering with her, and kissing her is… God.  _ God.” _ Alyssa shivers. “The things that woman can do with-”

“Okay, that’s enough information, thank you.” Kaylee slides her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Look, I’m not really one for giving dating advice-”

“We’re not-”

“-but maybe you should keep hanging out with her? If she’s good for you, Zero, if she helps you feel better at the end of a long day, you should stick with it. Even if it’s just for some fun. Having somebody there helps. Believe me.”

Alyssa bites her lip. “I think you might be onto something there.”

* * *

Emma stumbles over the threshold of Alyssa’s bedroom, pulling off her sweater and tossing it aside before Alyssa starts working on the buttons of her shirt.

“How do you finance the legion?” she mumbles through a groan as Alyssa pushes her against the door to close it and presses a leg between hers.

“You really don’t stop working, do you?” Alyssa mutters, her lips kissing a heated path down Emma’s throat.

“Not usually.” Emma moves forward, directing them towards the bed.

“My mom has money. We also get donations. We go to charity events and other fundraisers a lot to keep ourselves noticed, make as good of names as we can, so that we don’t lose that funding.” Alyssa falls backwards onto the bed, pulling Emma down with her.

Emma kisses her neck, distracted.

“You should come to the next charity gala with me.”

The kisses pause. “Huh?”

Alyssa clears her throat. “Uhm. I mean, if you want to see all of the different things we do… I can bring a date.”

She feels Emma’s smile against her skin. “Aw. You want to bring me as your date, Alyssa Greene?” Emma’s hands brush down her body, hot even through her clothes. “Tell me, would that be the first date? Does sex count as a date?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Alyssa mumbles.

Emma starts unbuttoning her shirt, still idly kissing her neck. “I’d gladly go. It’ll be interesting.” She kisses a path down Alyssa’s sternum, then her stomach, then starts to unbutton her jeans. “Right now, though, I have other things to take care of.”

* * *

Alyssa fidgets with her purple domino mask, a tradition of the legion’s outfits at charity galas. She knew that wearing their sunglasses, with the communication devices built in, would be considered rude, but being in a crowd this big still made her nervous without them.

“Champagne, ma’am.”

“Oh, n…” Alyssa trails off, her breath caught in her throat as she turns.

The sweater and dress shirt combo is attractive on Emma Nolan.

A three-piece suit? Absolutely drool-worthy.

“I wasn’t sure what color you’d be wearing,” Emma says casually as she hands Alyssa a glass of champagne. “So I went black on black on black on black. Figured it would be safe.”

“P-Purple,” Alyssa stammers.

Emma raises an eyebrow, smirking as she glances down as Alyssa’s purple dress. “I can see that. Maybe you should drink that champagne.”

Alyssa swallows and downs the whole glass. “Uh-huh.”

Emma laughs and takes it from her, setting it on a nearby waiter’s tray with a mumbled thanks. “How’s the schmoozing going?”

Alyssa took a moment to compose herself, breathing in and out to clear her head. She clears her throat, then says, “Schmoozed out. Now we’re just lingering so it doesn’t look like we just made an appearance and ran.”

“Heaven forbid the rich morons think you can tell their party is boring,” Emma says dryly. She holds her hand out. “Come on.”

“Come… where?”

“Dance with me, Alyssa Greene. If you want to be noticed, might as well have some fun doing it, right?”

“I-I can’t dance.”

“It’s fine. I’ll lead you.”

Alyssa pauses, then lets Emma take her hand.

* * *

“Where did you learn to dance?”

Emma shrugs as she leads Alyssa around the dance floor. “Here and there. One of my former articles was on a dance school that offered free lessons to high school kids if they went there to help with the younger kids after school. It helped the school out, and it kept the older kids off the streets.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Mm. It was.” Emma pauses. “The teacher was murdered a few months back, on request of the Gradys. She convinced one of their runners to get a better life for himself and his family. They didn’t like that.” Her grip on Alyssa’s hand tightened. “It’s all connected, Lys. It’s not just the heroes, and I think I lost sight of that. I do still want to go back to community news. But when this is all over, maybe we could work together on something? Try to make things better overall, not just putting bank robbers in jail?”

“I think I’d like that,” Alyssa murmurs. “I-”

The lights above them flicker, and the building shakes.

“Zero,” Shelby hisses, rushing over to them as they stop moving. “Something’s going on outside.”

“What-”

The building shakes again, harder.

“Some of the Grady goons are here. They’re trying to knock the building down.”

Alyssa turns to Emma, meeting her wide eyes. “Em.”

“Go,” Emma says. “I’ll find a security guard and see if they can start evacuating people out the back.”

“Good. One, tell Three and Four to head to the back and secure it, then meet me out front.” Before she heads for the door, Alyssa pulls Emma towards her and kisses her. “Be careful.”

Emma gives her a grim nod. “You too.”

* * *

Alyssa heads outside, ducking as a manhole cover slams into the building above her. A car spirals through the air next, and she generates a small sphere of energy in her hand, throwing it perfectly so that it explodes upon impact with the car, reducing it to thousands of tiny pieces.

She looks around for the source, and she sees a man standing on top of a bus stop station on the other side of the street. “Hey!” she yells.

He looks at her and grins, and the floating pieces of metal around him drop to the ground. “Good. I was waiting for you.” He hops down and starts walking towards her. “Where is she?”

Alyssa frowns. “Who?”

The grating underneath Alyssa’s feet rips out of the ground, sending her tumbling onto the concrete. “Where is she?” the man asks again.

“I don’t even know who you’re talking about, asshole!”

He raises his arm, and the traffic light tears itself out of the ground, bending a creaking and slowing spinning until it’s above her. “Where. Is. She?”

_ “Stop!” _

The man turns, a smile on his face as Emma runs out of the building towards them.

“Emma, go back inside!” Alyssa yells.

Emma ignores her, her eyes cold as she glares at the man. “Greg,” she says quietly. “Stop this.”

Alyssa freezes, looking between Emma and the man. “You’re who he’s looking for,” she murmurs. “Why?”

Greg doesn’t even pause. He just throws the traffic light straight at Emma.

Alyssa starts to form another sphere of energy, but before she can throw it, a piece of metal wraps around her hand. She screams as the energy burns against her skin, but her fear distracts her from the pain as she lifts her head, hoping that Emma will run.

Instead, Emma just stands there.

And the light pole just disappears into shadows before it gets near her.

It reappears from a shadowy portal directly behind Greg, dropping onto the ground with a loud, metallic  _ thud. _

Emma’s expression doesn’t change, remaining a cold stare, her jaw tense. “You didn’t have to do that, cousin,” she whispers. “I was well out of your way.”

Greg laughs. “And now you’re off the board.” He turns and runs, disappearing down a nearby alley.

The metal falls from Alyssa’s hand, and she stands slowly, taking a few steps back.

“Who… Who are you?” she asks, her voice hoarse as she stares at Emma.

Emma gives her a tired look, all of the coldness drained from her eyes. “Emma Grady.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can someone hand me my notebook? I want to add ‘has secret prison’ to the ‘con’ column.”

Shelby glares at Emma through the reinforced glass front of the cell. “It’s not a secret prison. It’s a containment cell.”

“Mhm. If that’s what you want to tell yourself.” Emma folds her arms across her chest and paces. “I want to talk to Alyssa.”

“That sucks, because she doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“I came back here willingly,” Emma says softly. “Believe me, Ms. Gonzales, you couldn’t have forced me if I didn’t want to. I’m staying here because I want to explain what’s going on. I’d like the chance to.”

“What’s going on?” Shelby scoffs. “What’s going on is that a fucking supervillain manipulated my boss - my  _ friend _ \- into sharing details about our team. Details about  _ her. _ There’s nothing to explain.”

Emma pauses in her motion and turns her head, giving Shelby a long, hard look. “I won’t be defined by what my parents have done,” she whispers. “I want to talk to Alyssa. I’ll leave this cell if I have to.”

“These cells are made to contain any power. You can’t get out.”

Emma smirks and turns away. “We’ll see.”

* * *

“She’s claiming she can get out of her cell.”

“Yeah, well, she’s a liar. Big surprise.” Alyssa leans against the front of her desk, absently brushing her thumb over the bandage on her hand.

Shelby grips her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Alyssa shakes her head. “I like…  _ liked _ her, Shelby. She was fun, and she was smart. I don’t know what to do with those feelings. I keep thinking about her hands on me, the things we did, and all I can do is wonder if any of it was real.”

“I-”

“All of it was real.”

Shelby and Alyssa both jump, and when they turn they watch as Emma calmly steps out of the shadows in the corner of Alyssa’s office.

“How the fuck did you…”

Emma glances at Shelby. “I told you,” she murmurs. “I came willingly.”

A ball of electricity forms in Shelby’s hand, but it disappears into shadows before she can even prepare to throw it.

“Don’t do something stupid, Gonzales. I’m not trying to fight you.”

“Then why didn’t you just leave?” Alyssa asks, anger in her voice. “You were free. Why didn’t you just go?”

“And what? Become a fugitive? I have a fucking job, Alyssa, I’m not abandoning it because you won’t listen to reason.”

“What reason? You’re a supervillain.”

Emma storms forward, shadows erupting behind her, tall and threatening.  _ “I AM NOT A SUPERVILLAIN!” _

“You’re a Grady! What else-”

Alyssa’s words break off as the shadows suddenly disappear, and Emma collapses forward, dropping to her hands and knees, coughing.

Alyssa’s jaw tenses. “Please don’t keep trying to manipulate me.”

“Lys,” Shelby says slowly. “I don’t think she’s faking.”

Emma takes in a sharp, halting breath and slips onto her back, coughing and shaking.

Alyssa hurries forward, dropping to a crouch and setting her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Emma. Emma, what the hell is happening to you?”

Emma shakes her hand and reaches towards her neck, patting at the collar of her shirt. “Alyssa,” she mumbles. “Alyssa, please.”

Alyssa finds the chain at Emma’s neck and pulls it out from under her shirt, revealing a black crystal. She avoids touching it, edging away from it, but Emma grabs it desperately. Alyssa watches as darkness runs through Emma’s veins from her hand, coursing over all of her body from what Alyssa can see. When it stops, Emma’s hand slips off, and Alyssa sees that the crystal is now clear instead of black.

Emma goes limp on the floor, her breathing ragged. Her head moves a little, as if she’s trying to get up, then she passes out.

* * *

Emma wakes to the sound of Alyssa’s voice.

“No, I know, Mother. I know you didn’t know. I’m still trying to figure everything out.” A pause. “I don’t want to send her anywhere until I know the whole story.” Another pause. “Yeah. Yeah. I will. Love you, too. Bye.”

Emma turns her head and sees Alyssa seated on the floor outside the cell. She sighs, resting her head back against the glass. “Thank you,” Emma whispers.

Alyssa jolts a little, but doesn’t turn around. “I don’t know why I even bothered to put you back in there. You’re clearly more powerful than our cells.”

“Not intentionally. Believe me, Alyssa Greene, not intentionally.” Emma gets up and sits against the glass, on the other side from Alyssa.

“Those scars,” Alyssa says softly. “How did you really get them?”

Emma pauses. “My parents aren’t only cruel to strangers.” She closes her eyes and takes in a slow breath. “My powers aren’t natural, Alyssa.”

“...What?”

“They’re not natural. They’re a science experiment. I got them the same way I got the scars.” Emma brushes her thumb against part of the scar on her arm that’s visible at the edge of her sleeve. “My parents wanted powers, and they got them. Only after learning how to do it by testing the method on my cousin and me.”

“Oh my God,” Alyssa whispers. “Emma, I… I’m so…”

“I don’t help my family, Alyssa,” Emma interrupts. “I left the day I turned eighteen, and I never looked back. All I wanted was a normal life. Why is that so hard to believe?”

Alyssa is silent for a long moment. Then, so quiet that Emma almost doesn’t hear her, she says, “People with two supervillain parents have no choice but to follow in their footsteps. I have to believe that. I  _ have _ to.”

“Why?”

“If it’s not true, then my father…” Alyssa clears her throat, and Emma turns her head when she hears a rustling sound, watching as Alyssa stands up. “I-I need to go. I need… I have work to do.”

“Alyssa.” Emma looks up, meeting her gaze. “Please don’t leave me here. I don’t like cages.”

Alyssa swallows. “I don’t know how to trust you.”

“Let me show you. Please, Alyssa. You know me. You know what I really am.”

There’s a long moment, silent as they simply look at each other.

“Stay with me,” Alyssa murmurs. “Don’t wander off.”

Within the blink of an eye, Emma is by her side. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sits in a chair in front of Alyssa’s desk, silently watching her work.

“I can’t focus,” Alyssa murmurs. “I can’t focus with you here like this.”

“You didn’t want me to leave.”

“It’s not… I don’t want you to  _ leave, _ I just…” Alyssa rubs at her temples and sets her pen down. “I don’t understand you.”

“There’s not a whole lot to understand, Ms. Greene.” Emma leans back in her chair. “I’m just a reporter. That’s all I’ll ever be. It’s all I  _ want _ to be.”

“Why? You could wipe the floor with any one of us.”

Emma shrugs. “Why don’t you want to be in the field?”

“You’re really not going to let that go, are you?” Alyssa sighs. “Look, I… It’s just not…”

“Is it because of your father?” Emma asks softly.

Alyssa pales.

“I heard what you said. About people with two supervillain parents.” Emma reaches out, setting her hand on top of the desk. “Please, Lys. Talk to me.”

“My… My dad, uh…” Alyssa closes her eyes and instinctively links her fingers with Emma’s. “I…” Her eyes snap open, panicked, and she pulls back, removing her hand from Emma’s and clearing her throat. “Uhm, I… uh…” She runs a hand through her hair and opens her desk drawer. “Anyway…”

“Alyssa…”

“Do you want to explain this to me?”

Emma’s jaw tightens as Alyssa sets the clear crystal on the desk. “...Ah. Right.”

“You were in pain, Emma. I just don’t know why.”

Emma picks up the crystal, spinning it slowly between her fingers. “Just because my parents’ experiments successfully gave me powers doesn’t mean they were a success. They fucked something up, I’m not sure what. I wasn’t meant to have this ability, Alyssa. My body wasn’t made for it. These crystals are what my parents used to draw power for those initial tests, and they keep me stable. I used to be able to use my powers a lot longer before I needed them, but I haven’t used them much more than occasional sneaking past some barricades to get good photographs in years.”

She puts the chain back around her neck and shrugs. “I’ll need to get another one from my apartment. This one’s useless as anything other than a piece of jewelry now.” After a moment, Emma taps her hands lightly against the desk. “Why don’t you ask me what you really want to ask, Alyssa? I’m no fool. I know something’s still nagging at you that has nothing to do with powers.”

Alyssa bites her lip. “I don’t know what…” She stops, then sighs, her voice dropping to almost a whisper, “If you weren’t doing it for some plan. Why did you sleep with me?”

Emma pauses, frowning slightly. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

“Please, Em, I don’t need jokes right now.”

“It’s not a joke.” Emma carefully reaches over and links her hand with Alyssa’s again. “Lys, I slept with you because I wanted to sleep with you. It’s as simple as that. I  _ like _ you. I know you still don’t trust me, but I’ll do everything in my power to show you that you don’t need to be afraid of me. I’ve never wanted anyone to be afraid of me, Alyssa. I certainly don’t want you to be.”

Alyssa swallows and slowly stands, walking out from behind the desk. “I’m not afraid of you,” she murmurs. She sets her good hand on Emma’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you.”

“We don’t know each other  _ that _ well. I’m sorry that I didn’t let myself understand why you’d be upset.”

“No. It’s your past, your secret. Your trauma. I can’t hold mine in and then act like you owe me yours.” Alyssa rests her forehead against Emma’s and sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“You know, we never did finish that dance.” Emma picks up Alyssa’s injured hand and gently brushes her thumb against the bandage. “If you’re up to it?”

“It’s just a burn. With a power like mine, you get plenty of them. It wouldn’t stop me.” Alyssa skims her fingers down Emma’s tie. “And I never did get to properly tell you how much I appreciate this outfit on you.”

Emma gives a small smile. “Ms. Greene, I was talking actual dancing. What are you referring to?”

Alyssa narrows her eyes. “You’re already on thin ice, Nolan, do you really want to keep shoveling?”

“Sure. Might as well. You already said I could kick your ass, so it’s not like I’d need to fight you.”

“God, you’re irritating.”

Emma grins. “I’m  _ persistent.” _

“You really are,” Alyssa mutters before pulling Emma up to her and kissing her.

* * *

“Why are you in your workout clothes?” Shelby asks with a frown as she sits next to Alyssa at the meeting table.

“Oh. I, uh, got caught up doing paperwork last night. Never went home.”

Kaylee snorts. “Right. I didn’t realize ‘paperwork’ was your new codeword for ‘Emma’.”

Alyssa blushes red. “Excuse me?”

“Remind the dumbass not to leave marks next time,” Kaylee says casually, tapping the side of her neck.

Alyssa pulls on the rounded collar of her shirt. “Don’t you people have anything better to do?”

“No, not this time, because it’s a big deal.” Shelby leans forward, her eyes narrow. “You can’t fuck a goddamn  _ Grady, _ Alyssa. You of all people should know that.”

“You weren’t there, Shelby,” Alyssa murmurs.

“Thank God for that.”

“What I mean is,” Alyssa continues irritably, “you didn’t see her when she was explaining everything to me. I trust her. I  _ believe _ her.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure it’s real easy for her to manipulate you when you’re thinking with your va-”

_ “Shelby!” _ Kaylee says sharply.

_ “What?” _ Shelby turns to her, a hard look in her eyes. “Are you not the least bit bothered by our  _ leader _ fooling around with the daughter of murderous supervillains?”

“I’m not sure  _ what _ I think of it. You talked to Emma, Shelby. Did you really get the impression that she was out to get us? Out to hurt us?”

Shelby pauses. “No, but that doesn’t mean anything. She’s a liar.”

“Maybe she is. But I just…” Kaylee shrugs and fidgets in her chair. “I’m not really sure I see the difference between hiding in a reporter’s job and hiding in a superhero’s job. Aren’t we all liars just trying to do something good for people?”

“...I don’t know,” Shelby admits softly, her jaw tense.

“Neither do I,” Alyssa says. “But I want to give Emma a chance. Please, Shelby. I  _ need _ to. You know I do.”

Shelby gives her a long look. “Okay,” she says. “But if you’re wrong, Alyssa…”

Alyssa swallows and nods. “I’ll handle it myself.”


	7. Chapter 7

Emma lets out a heavy sigh as she steps into her apartment, pulling her tie off and heading into her bedroom to change. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sets it into her charger, and, when it comes to life, the screen fills with dozens of missed calls.

“Shit,” she mumbles.

She taps on Barry’s contact and puts the phone on speaker as she starts to take her suit off.

_ “Nolan?” _ he answers, almost immediately.

“That’s my name; get your own,” she jokes.

_ “Where the hell have you been? First I hear that the gala’s under attack from Grady underlings, and then you go radio silent for a full day. You couldn’t even text?” _

“I was a bit preoccupied, and my phone was dead.” Emma sighs as she unties her shoes. “They know, Barry.”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the phone.  _ “They as in…” _

“The legion knows who I am.”

_ “Oh. Are you calling because you need bail money?” _

Emma scoffs out a laugh. “They let me go, Bar.”

_ “I find that hard to believe. You changed your name for a reason, and it wasn’t  _ just _ so your asshole parents wouldn’t find you.” _

“Look, I…” She clears her throat. “Their leader and I talked a lot about the situation. She understands.”

Barry pauses again, this time even longer.  _ “Oh, Emma,” _ he says softly.  _ “Tell me you didn’t.” _

Emma winces. “It’s not what you’re thinking. I care about her, Barry.”

_ “And what is that going to get you when everything falls apart for you again?” _

“This is different.”

_ “I really hope it is, kid. For your sake.” _

* * *

“Hi,” Alyssa says with a grin as Emma opens her apartment door.

Emma smiles back at her. “Hi there.”

Alyssa steps in close to her and kisses her slowly. “You said all I had to bring was myself, but my mother taught me it was polite to attend a dinner with wine, so…” She holds up a small, airplane-sized bottle. “I brought my own.”

Emma laughs and steals it from her. “All for me? You shouldn’t have.”

“Why don’t you let me have it, and later,  _ you _ can have…” She tugs on Emma’s belt and finishes the sentence as a murmur in Emma’s ear.

Emma goes pale and shakily hands the bottle back to Alyssa. “Would you like a glass?” she rasps.

“Yes, please,” Alyssa says, grinning.

“Great. Okay.” Emma turns and walks towards the kitchen.

Alyssa laughs and shuts the door before following. “Are you alright there, Ms. Nolan?”

“I’m not entirely sure how to answer that, so I just won’t.” Emma takes a tray out of the oven. “How does pork tenderloin sound?”

“Amazing,” Alyssa says as she takes a seat, watching Emma with a gentle smile.

“Good, because it’s already cooked, and that would be embarrassing.” Emma sets an empty wine glass in front of Alyssa, then tilts her head back and kisses her hard, teeth and tongue and sense-stealing.

Alyssa clears her throat when Emma pulls back, heat in her eyes. “What, uhm… What… was that for?”

Emma smirks. “Because I could.”

Alyssa stares up at her, heart pounding in her chest. “Can we skip dinner?”

“Oh, of course not. You brought wine for the occasion.”

Alyssa swallows. “It’s going to be a long dinner.”

Emma laughs. “Trust me. I knew that before you got here.”

* * *

The clock on Emma’s nightstand reads just past four in the morning when Emma wakes, an uncomfortable feeling prickling along her spine. She reaches towards the other side of the bed, unsure, and her heart starts to relax when she feels Alyssa, breathing the steady breaths of deep sleep next to her.

Her heart may be calming, but the unease in the rest of her body is only getting worse. Unsettled, Emma presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s cheek and slides out of bed, running a hand through her hair and putting her glasses on.

She heads out of her room and towards the kitchen, yawning, and freezes mid-step.

“Shit,” she says hoarsely.

“Well,” Greg says, standing in the middle of the living room. “This is awkward.”

* * *

Alyssa wakes to the sound of Emma’s living room table breaking.

She looks around in confusion, her brain not quite catching up until she hears Greg’s voice yell,  _ “Where are they?” _

Alyssa scrambles to her feet, rushing out of the room, ducking just in time to avoid a knife that embeds in the wall next to her head. “What the… hell…?”

Emma, on the floor in front of Greg, looks back at her. “Alyssa, get out of here!”

Greg looks at her and does a double-take, then laughs. “You’re joking. Is that how you managed to avoid being locked up, cousin? You fucked their leader? If I had known they were that easy, I would’ve-”

A rather solid-looking block of shadows slams into his jaw, knocking him several steps backwards.

Emma gets to her feet slowly. “Don’t talk about her like that, Greg. I won’t ask that nicely a second time.”

Alyssa forms an explosive in her uninjured hand. “And I never ask nicely.”

“She really doesn’t,” Emma says lightly. She walks towards Greg, and Alyssa sees shadows swirling around her hand. “You’re not getting those crystals from me. And I’m not putting up with your bullshit for the rest of my life.”

A thick binding of shadow wraps around Greg’s arms and torso, lifting him up and dragging him towards Emma. “What do you think you’re doing, Emma?” he demands. “If you harm me, your parents will stop at nothing to drag you back to them and put you down for good!”

“They already want that. If I piss them off but take you out of the equation, all that changes is that I don’t need to worry about you stabbing me in the back, too.” Emma holds up her hand, and shadows briefly wrap around his face. “Goodnight.”

When she lowers her hand, all of the shadows vanish, and Greg drops to the ground unconscious.

“Jesus,” Alyssa whispers. “A part of me always thinks it’s an exaggeration when we talk about you wiping the floor with us, but you really could do it, couldn’t you?”

Emma just stays where she is, silent.

“...Emma?”

“Take him and go,” Emma says quietly, turning and walking towards the office at the back of the apartment.

“What?” Alyssa reaches for Emma’s arm. “Em-”

_ “Just take him and leave, Alyssa!” _ Emma yells, rounding on her with a darkness in her eyes that makes Alyssa take a step back.

“What’s wrong with you?” Alyssa asks.

“You wanted a Grady, congratulations, there’s one right there. Take him and get the fuck away from me, because all I’m going to get you is dead.”

Alyssa blinks, confused. “Emma, that’s not-”

Emma shakes her head, and, in the dim light from the streetlamps outside, Alyssa sees the darkness in her eyes fade into the beginnings of tears. “Please, Alyssa,” she whispers. “Just go.” Before Alyssa can say anything else, Emma turns and walks into the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Alyssa sits at the desk in her office, staring blankly at the wall.

She jolts when there’s a knock on the door, and she hurries to regain her composure before she says, “Come in.”

The man at the door looks apologetic and sad, and it sends a nervous flutter through Alyssa.

“Hi,” he says quietly, walking in and standing behind the chair in front of her desk. “I’m Barry Glickman. I’m Emma’s editor.”

“Oh.” Alyssa clears her throat and shifts in her seat. “Uhm. Hello. I’m-”

“I know who you are,” he says gently. “Both versions.”

Alyssa swallows. “Oh.”

“I have no interest in telling anyone. Don’t worry. I’m just here to give you this.” Barry hands her a sheet of paper.

Alyssa looks down at it, and her heart skips painfully.

**THE TRUTH OF THE LEGION: BEHIND THE SCENES OF THE CITY’S HEROES**

“It’s going to print tomorrow, but Emma wanted you to have a preview.”

“I didn’t realize it was finished,” Alyssa whispers.

“She wanted to wrap it up before she left.”

Alyssa’s gaze snaps up. “Left? What do you mean left?”

Barry gives her a sympathetic look. “Emma asked if she could cover community news… at our Madison sister branch.”

“Why would she do that?”

He looks torn, unsure of what to say, until a determination settles in his eyes. “She’s happy here. She is. But she’s scared, too, Ms. Greene. She’s been running for a very long time, and she’s not really had anybody fight for her to stop.” Barry gives a tired sigh. “I want to make sure she knows I’m always there to support her, so I’ve never pushed when she’s gotten like this. Maybe I should have.” He pauses. “For what it’s worth, I believed her when she said this time would be different. She sounded like she really cares about you.”

“I care about her, too,” Alyssa says quietly.

Barry nods slowly, then sets a small envelope on the desk. Alyssa opens it, and her breath chokes in her throat when she sees a picture Emma clearly took, of Alyssa sitting on Emma’s couch, smiling mid-laugh.

“She’s leaving tonight,” Barry murmurs. “Maybe, if you want, you have a chance to talk some sense into her.” He turns and walks out of the room, leaving Alyssa alone with the article, the picture, and her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma sits on a bench in the train station, her leg bouncing anxiously as she waits. She stares down at her camera, clicking through the stored photos, her heart aching each time she lands on one of Alyssa.

“I didn’t even realize you were taking some of those.”

She freezes as Alyssa takes a seat next to her.

“Uhm.” Emma clears her throat. “Well. Is it creepy to say that I took some of them while I was in shadows?”

“Hm. A bit, but I’ll give you a pass this time.”

Emma puts her camera back into her bag and plays with her watch, the nervous tremor in her leg getting worse. “How did you find me?”

“Barry.”

“Figures.”

“He’s worried.” Alyssa lets out a soft sigh. “I’m worried, too. And I guess I’m a bit confused, too, Em. I kind of thought we were going somewhere with this, but you… you’re just going to leave? Without even saying goodbye?”

“It’s better like this,” Emma whispers. She swallows, still staring down at her hands. “My parents want me dead, Lys. As far as they’re concerned, I’m a rogue experiment that they need to get rid of. I-I thought… Every time I think I can slow down, think I can breathe, they prove to me that I’m wrong. I thought maybe being in my hometown would throw them off, that I could fly under the radar, but it didn’t work. And if I stay, it’ll just get you killed.” She gives a strained smile. “I know myself better than to think I’d be able to just stay away from you, even if it is for your own good.”

“I’m a goddamn superhero. I can take care of myself.”

Emma shakes her head. “Not from them. You can’t save yourself from them.”

“Maybe not. But I’d be fighting them with or without you. Can’t we at least have some happiness in spite of them in the meantime?” Alyssa hesitates before reaching over and taking Emma’s hand. “I know you’re scared, Emma, but please. Don’t run away from me.”

There’s a long pause, then Emma pulls her hand from Alyssa’s grip. “I have to,” she chokes out. “I have to. I can’t risk-”

“My father was a supervillain.”

Emma freezes. She looks up for the first time in the conversation, and sees a pale, haunted look on Alyssa’s face. “What?” she murmurs.

“My… My father, uhm… His parents were both supervillains, and he swore up and down to my mother that he wasn’t like them, but then I was on a patrol and found him trying to destroy the factory he used to work at. He wasn’t even sorry. He was just angry. I tried to get him to stop, and he blew up the shed I was standing on.”

“Jesus,” Emma whispers.

“I-I wasn’t really hurt, at least not badly, but I… I didn’t want to go into the field after that. He’s in jail, and I know he is, but I… a part of me is still scared that one day I’ll go out there and it’ll be him again.” Alyssa swallows. “That’s… That’s why it was so hard for me to believe you. So hard for me to trust you. If you could choose to be a good person, after everything you’ve been through… Why couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he choose it for  _ me?” _

“It’s a hard thing to do,” Emma says softly. “I know that sounds like a brag, but I don’t mean it that way. It’s  _ hard, _ Alyssa. It would be so much easier to just let go and be what I’m expected to be. I get so  _ angry _ sometimes, and I can’t even help it. I just try my best to hold it back and channel it into something else. But it’s so fucking hard, and somedays it doesn’t even feel like it’s worth it. Your father failed you, Alyssa, but not because he didn’t want to fight for you. Just… sometimes the world hurts so much that none of the good things feel like they can brighten up the dark ones.”

Alyssa swallows and carefully links her hand with Emma’s again, letting out a soft sigh when Emma doesn’t pull away. “Running won’t fix that, Em. I swear it won’t. I know it won’t be easy, but you’ve already been doing the hard thing. Please. Trust me to keep us both safe. Trust  _ yourself _ to keep us both safe. We can do this together; I know we can.”

Emma pauses, thinking. “Did you read the article I wrote?”

“I did.” Alyssa gives a soft laugh. “You didn’t need to praise our work just because you like me.”

“I have more journalistic integrity than  _ that, _ Ms. Greene.” Emma tightens her grip on Alyssa’s hand. “I didn’t write it like that because of you. I wrote it because it’s true. You’ve all given up normal lives for the sake of helping people, and you deserve to be recognized for that.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for letting me in.” Emma shifts, turning a bit more towards Alyssa. “Do you remember what I mentioned at the gala? A thought for when the article was done, working together to try to make the city better as a whole, not just a few robbers on the street?”

Alyssa blinks. “I remember.”

“Would you still want to do that?”

“I… Well, yes, but… It’ll be hard to pull that off when you’re in a completely different city.”

Emma gives a slow grin. “Who said anything about a completely different city?”

Alyssa pales, and she grabs the collar of Emma’s shirt, pulling her in and kissing her quickly. “God.  _ God. _ Don’t do that to me again.”

“It’s so fun, though.”

“I love you.”

Emma’s eyes widen as Alyssa smacks her hand over her mouth. “What?”

“Nothing,” Alyssa says.

_ “What?” _

_ “Nothing!” _ Alyssa stands and picks up one of Emma’s bags. “Uhm, anyway, we should get back before Shelby sends a search party.” She turns and starts walking towards the front of the station.

Emma grabs her other bag and runs after her. “No no. What did you just say, Ms. Greene?”

“I didn’t say anything. Do you always ask this many questions?”

“That’s my job.”

“Well, it’s annoying. Has anyone ever told you that your job is annoying?”

Emma smirks, slipping her free hand into Alyssa’s. “It’s been mentioned a time or two. Your job isn’t all that perfect and amazing either, though.”

“Is that so? Well, I happen to have a whole newspaper article telling me otherwise.”

“Whoever wrote it must be a fool.”

Alyssa kisses her on the cheek. “Or biased.”

Emma pulls her in and kisses her, soft and slow. “I’m maybe a  _ little _ biased.”

Alyssa smiles.

“After all, the leader is in love with me.”

Alyssa shoves her.

“And just like that, the love is broken. I’m wounded, Ms. Greene.”

“Oh, shut up,” Alyssa mutters.

Emma grabs her hand again, laughing. “Never.”


End file.
